A successful application to an academic institution, such as college or graduate school, and/or an employment position, usually has both quantitative and qualitative elements. Quantitative elements may include scores from standardized tests, grades received in prior coursework, and number of years of experience. Qualitative elements may include essays, cover letters, interviews, and letters of recommendation.
While many computerized or and online options to prepare for the quantitative elements of an application have emerged, most notably in a number of online test preparation courses, a computer-assisted system that adequately guides a user in how to prepare the qualitative elements of their application is unavailable. Typically, commercial entities that offer online test preparation services deliver admissions consulting only through human assistance.
Some online services currently exist containing either basic instructional videos, or a compilation of essay topics, or some downloadable forms, or a generic series of alerts sent out in static time-intervals (for example “weekly alerts” or a “monthly checklist”). However, these current solutions are inadequate, as they do not adapt to each unique user. They also do not guide the user with enough detail, instead providing only high-level, generic advice.
The generally accepted sentiment in the current industry is that guidance for the qualitative elements requires a high level of creativity and therefore must be done via a person known as an “Admissions Consultant”. “Admissions Consultants” may charge fees that are beyond the reach of certain applicants; they also have finite availability and limitations on how rapidly they can perform certain tasks. There is an acute unfulfilled need for a computerized system, perhaps using sophisticated rules engines and a step-by-step method, which could serve applicants with useful, tailored and personalized advice.
Some academic programs, such as medical degrees (M.D.), and most employment opportunities require an interview, either face-to-face, telephonic, or via video chat. The applicant is often asked tough questions that require them to disclose their personal history, professional work experience and skill set, etc. The interview can therefore create a stressful situation for many applicants in which their ability to handle the stress is another factor for which they are judged by the interviewer(s). They may also be judged on a number of other factors: wardrobe, hairstyle, makeup, mannerisms, etc. Therefore, there is a need for an internet based service to assist applicants in creating the optimal answers to potential interview questions based upon their personal and professional history, beliefs, etc., and then to practice their answers via a simulated interview.
There is also a need for a system that provides a significantly more granular, yet more rapid, level of guidance than is possible through currently-available options, perhaps using variables and parameters related to a user to provide tailored, detailed guidance through the steps and sub-steps involved.